the parent trap Densi style
by wisegirl71301
Summary: so this is a twist on the classic The parent trap enjoy may become T later on
1. Chapter 1

"Come on mom you know you want to" Daphne said to her mom while riding one of the largest waves Kensi had ever seen. "No thanks Daph I'm good just watching you" but in truth she was thinking about how good of a surfer Deeks had been and how Daphne was most definitely his daughter. While she was watching her daughter she couldn't help thinking about her other daughter and wonder what she was doing at the moment. Little did she know that Kaitlin was with her dad watching the titanic which was ironically her favorite movie while all her dad could think about was the fact that this was Kensi's favorite movie and she wished that she was there with his other daughter Daphne. When the twins had been born they had agreed that since the twins were both girls they each should choose a name so that's how Daphne Blye and Kaitlin Deeks had gotten there named however back then both the girls had been born with the last name Deeks and only when they had split had Kensi changed her daughter's name to her own. That had been 8 years ago and now both girls were 9 and were headed to NCIS Junior Camp because their parents were Both NCIS Agents Kensi since 2006 and Deeks since 2012. So once Daphne finished surfing and the movie finished both girls packed with their mom or dad who had no idea that their girls were about to discover a secret that everyone had kept from them including the team. When they went to sleep that night ready to go to camp and have the girls discover just how small the world is.


	2. Chapter 2

When Deeks woke up the next morning he was very disappointed to find out that the fact that he had been dreaming that night and hadn't been with the love of his life who he still loved despite the fact that she broke his heart and took his other daughter with her. Meanwhile Kaitlin had been listening to his dad moan "Kensi baby what are you doing why are you packing up Daphne's stuff NO NO why are you leaving I Love You!" Now she didn't know who Daphne was but she was pretty certain her mom's name was Kensi. Well that didn't matter to her because she was about to go away to an amazing camp were she could learn Archery, how to use a gun, ect. Any way she was very curious who Daphne was so she figured she could find out if she searched the name Kensi on the NCIS database and if she couldn't find her she could just ask one of the guys in cyber crimes to help her out.


	3. Chapter 3

So the next day Kate went to NCIS and typed in the name Kensi, there was a file so she tried to ascess the file but was bloked out saying she needed higher security clearence. When she saw this she went to go find A tech geek and was quick to ask "Will you help me hack into the NCIS database and not tell my dad about it?" When he quickly agreed she told him what ahe wanted to see and he promised to send it to her within an hour. With that she went to the break room and got a soda. Only one day left she thought then i'll be at camp. while whe was in the midst of think of what she would do at camp her phone beeped telling her she had a new maessage she quickly downloaded the file and sent a quick thanks to the tech. When she was done with that she opened the file and was shocked to see that Special Agent Kensi Blye worked in LA only a few minutes from where the camp was. She quickly read the biography, Dad died when she was young she ran away at age 16 and worked until she was 18 when she joined NCIS, only 3 months after being an agent she was transfered to the NCIS LA OPS team and worked there for 3 years then was joined by an LAPD liasion as her partner A Former Detective now Special Agent Martin Deeks. After that there was just a bunch of stuff about her quiting for a year and coming back to work. There ws no meantioning of a 1 daughter much less 2. So with that Kate went back to her soda and waited for her dad to come in and say that it was time to go home.

On the other side of the country Daphane had just finished getting dressed like she did everyday surfboard and wetsuit under her uniform, however today she didn't need to put on her uniform because school was out so she could just head to the beach and surf all day. well not all day until 6 that day because she was going to a nearbye camp for NCIS Agents children and she had to get up early so that she could catch the bus that would be bringing her to the camp her bags were packed and she was ready and ver excited.

When she got home that day she saw her mom asleep and was about to wake her up when her mom muttered in her sleep how could you do this Marty Deeks I thought you loved us I'm taking Daphane you can have Kate tell her that I love her and that I miss her everyday. With this she quickly went to her Aunt Nell and asked if she could barrow the OPS center for half an hour and even though Nell was suspicious she agreed and asked all the techs to clear out then took Uncle Eric's hand Put a hand to her lips as to say never going to happen again if you tell. I quickly nodded and they left together. I quickly typed in the name Martin Deeks and I had only ONE hit. It was for an excop now special agent who had worked with her mom's team shortly before I was born and quit shortly after i was born to become a special agent in Florida.

AN::::TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

After finding out who her dad was Daphne quickly left NCIS and headed home she slipped in at exactly 5:59. Once she saw that her mom was still asleep she quickly

grabbed her laptop and ran into her room. Once she was alone she turned on her favorite band [P!nk and CO] and decided to search the internet for pictures. She

printed out a picture she thought made him look amazing and stuck it into her suitcase in the secret pocket only she knew about. After sticking the picture in there she

took her laptop and put it in her backpack and went to bed. The next morning she took her suitcase and backpack, ate breakfast with her mom, and went to wait for the

bus. Once the bus stopped the driver asked if she was Junior Special Agent Daphne Blye and when she replied with a nod he quickly let her on the bus. Once she sat

down she introduced herself to the girl next to her, she said "Hi I'm Daphne but you can call me either Daph or Mini Ninja" the girl then introduced herself as Gabriel

Gibbs but asked Daph to call her Mini Gibbs or Gibblet.

Meanwhile Kate woke up and quickly rushed to pack her toothbrush, hairbrush, and laptop. Once she was done with that she went downstairs and ate with her dad.

After they both had eaten Deeks drove her to the airport and told her to call him if she had any troubles because he had some friends in the area. Once she had

gotten to the check in booth Deeks said she's a minor traveling alone to LA and left. Once he left Kaitlin held up her ticket and showed the woman her passport. Once

that was over with she went with her designated flight attendant through security and went to wait for the flight. Once all her stuff had been set down she asked

Samantha [ the flight attendant] if she would take her down to the shop to get a snack and maybe a copy of the Titanic on DVD.


	5. Chapter 5

_** AU SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST. ENJOY**_

_ Katlin and Sam were some of the first people to board and since Kate is 9 the attendant gave her a special pass and left her _

_alone once she was settled. Once Sam left Kate quickly took out her portable DVD player plus some of her twinkies. [She loves Twinkies] As _

_soon as the plane took off and they were cleared to turn on all appropite electroincs her DVD player was turned on and the Titanic was _

_placed in and she spent the rest off the flight soaking in one of the greatest movie of all time. [AU I've never seen titanic but it's Kensi's _

_favorite so I figured that at least one of her children would love it.]_

_ Meanwhile on the bus Gabby and Daph exchanged stories about their respective teams and Gabby learned about Daphnes _

_situation while Daph learned that Gabby's parents were the legendary L. Jethro Gibbs and Director Jennifer "Jenny" S. Gibbs. After about 6 _

_hours of exchanging stories they arrived at camp..._

_TBC _

_Hope u guys like this please review but remember keep your insults to yourself_


	6. Chapter 6

**_ As soon as Daph and Gabby reached the camp both gasped because the camp was AMAZING. After a few seconds _**

**_they got over the shock and went to the check in station. Both girls went up and introduced themselves they were delighted to _**

**_find out that they were both in the same cabin. As soon as they got there Gabby pulled out a phone and hit 1 and said "Hey dad _**

**_are you at a crime scene." After a few minutes of listening she said "can you hand the phone over to mom" i have a few _**

**_questions to ask her." She then listened for a second and laughed once she finished laughing she said into the phone " Mom do i _**

**_have to quote all of dads rules i mean you should no number 3 after all thats the reason you caved into letting me keep the _**

**_phone even though you told abby NO." She listened for a couple minutes then said "can you connect me to Abby i don't trust dad _**

**_to do it without accidentally hanging up on me." She then started to laugh hysterically and quickly yelled into the phone " ABBY _**

**_PICK UP THE PHONE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW" she quickly asked abby to do a few things for her and to remember their _**

**_bet she really don't want her to lose because she thinks all the agents in NCIS HQ like their sanity. she then hung up and said i would apologize to you for yelling but then i would have to recite rule 8 10 times. Daph then made the mistake of asking what all the rules were. Gabby then said_**

**_"_**

**_1A. Never Let suspects stay together._**

**_1B. Never screw [over] your partner._**

**_2. Always were gloves at a crime scene._**

**_3A. Never believe what you're told always double–check._**

**_3B. Never Be unreachable._**

**_4. If you have a secret the best thing is to keep it to yourself, tell one other person if you must. There is no second best._**

**_5. You don't waste good._**

**_6. Never say you're sorry it's a sign of weakness_**

**_7. Always be specific when you lie_**

**_8. Never take anything for granted_**

**_9. Never go anywhere without a knife_**

**_10. Never get personally involved with a case_**

**_11. When the job is done walk away_**

**_12. Never date a coworker_**

**_12b. Never turn your back on suspects_**

**_13. Never involve Lawyers_**

**_15. Always work as a team_**

**_16. If someone thinks they have the upper hand, break it_**

**_18. it's better to seek forgiveness then to ask permission_**

**_22. Never, interrupt Gibbs in interrogation_**

**_23. Never mess with a marine's coffee if you want to live _**

**_27. There are 2 different ways to follow someone_**

**_- So they don't notice you_**  
**_- So they do notice you_**

**_35. Always watch the watchers_**

**_38. Your case, your lead_**

**_39. There's no such thing as a coincidence_**

**_40. If someone seems out to get you they are._**

**_44. First things first hide the women and children._**

**_45. Clean up your messes._**

**_51. Sometimes- you're wrong_**

**_TBC PLEASE REVIEW_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Once Gabby finished explaining the rules she started to unpack but she noticed that I was starring at her so she stopped unpacking and poured water on my head this caught my attention and I snapped out of La la land. Once I got over the fact that she had just dumped a bucket of water on me I apologized and started to unpack. We were almost done packing when the bell rang signally dinner so we went to go wear and meet the rest of the girls that we would be spending practically spending their whole summer vacation with.**_

Meanwhile Sam and Kate glad just gotten off the plane when they a sign which said "All female junior NCIS Agents" Sam Starred while Kate just laughed, the adventure was about to begin.

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

_Kate started walking towards the sign and after a few seconds Sam started to follow her once they got over to the sign the man who was holding the sign quickly asked her name when she replied Kaitlin Monty Blye. He said "Ok you're the last person on my list lets head for the bus which is parked in the parking garage which was a 10 minute walk from where Sam had left her with the rest of her group. Once everyone got on the bus and was seated. The man once again started speaking, " Hi girls my name is Samuel Dom I work for the OPS here in LA and am partnered with the infamous Kensi Blye. We're going to start off by driving through the city of Angels as you can definitely tell from the women!"In that second I knew this guy was a definite player and probably had at least 4 women thinking they were his one and only. Once Kate came out of la la land she realised that Dom had stopped talking so she turned to the person next to her and saw that it was a young brunnette girl who looked like she could kill you in a second then charm you back to life so she wouldn't get in trouble. I introduced myself as Kate and she immediately stiffened and said that her Aunt kate had died so she didn't really like people named Kate. She then looked me over one more time and said that for me she could make an exception she then said "My name's Navi Dinozzo and my parents are senior Agents David and Dinozzo but her moms only used her maiden name for work purposes normally she's Mrs. Dinozzo. " she then asked me about my family, I took a deep breath then..._

_Sorry cliff hanger please review but no flames _


End file.
